Keyblade Warrior's Bizarre Adventure
by Superstar 112
Summary: A young boy who lost his memories was brought to a world of Kingdom Hearts and was chosen to fight off the darkness that lurks around in different worlds. Join him, along with his friends, as he goes on different worlds and also find and recover his lost memories in order to regain his lost past. OCx?(Slight Harem), Multiverses, Slight Languages and Crossover Events.
1. Prologue - A Mysterious Dream

**Hi guys! It's me Superstar! Back for more story making! So, you guys maybe wonder, "Why hasn't Superstar updated any new Fanfics today?", well the reason for that being is that I've been working on a new Fanfiction story, or should I say 'Secret Project'. Well, after reading and skimming through most stories (mostly the ones I knew) and had a chat with one of the readers, an idea popped in my head. And so, after days of working, along with additional writer's block, I went in and made this. It took me a while but I finally made a story that is not connected to the others. So here it is, my new work. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just to let you guys know. So, see what you think and I'll get back on you guys later. So, ciao!**

 **Re-Edit: 7/30/2018**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kingdom Hearts Belongs to Square,** **Square Enix,** **Disney Interactive Studios, Shinji Hashimoto and** **Tetsuya Nomura**

 **The OC Character Belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Prologue - A Mysterious Dream**

 **(?'s POV)**

Where am I...?

I don't remember much of everything...

Nor do I know...

However...

I did remember a dream I had when I first came here...

I see a boy with a mom and a dad... they seem very happy together...

But then, after that I see tragedy coming towards him...

His father died in a plane crash...

And his mother died in an driving accident...

He lost his family...

But not only that, he had a miserable life with his new family...

A uncle who treats him with much disrespect, an aunt who mistreat him poorly, and his cousins both brothers and a sister show no kindness on him...

The boy has nothing left...

No family, no friends, no left, no honor and no name...

So, he attempts to ended it all...

In his darkest hour, the boy begins to end his life by jumping off a bridge, thus killing himself.

Not that I blame him through not all life lives forever you know...

But still, I feel as if the boy reminds me of someone... someone I once knew. But why and how? I don't remember anything. Well, not everything I still have a name...

Yes, I remember that I still have a name. I've never forgotten about it. I believe it's a simple name, and it's quite a good one.

My name is Jiro Kujo...

But everyone refers to me as "JoJo".

And this is my story...

* * *

 **Pretty sweet, huh? Oh, and uh, to those of you who are fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, don't get offended by this even though his name is slightly off. So, thank you for reading, I'll be updating more of these as possible. So, if any of you like to question or comment on this, please put on a review or on the PM and I'll see what they are. Okay, see ya! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Awakening

**Hi guys! Me again! Just dropping off the first chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Re-Edit: 7/30/2018**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kingdom Hearts Belongs to Square, Square Enix, Disney Interactive Studios, Shinji Hashimoto and Tetsuya Nomura**

 **The OC Character Belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The Awakening**

 **(Normal POV)**

Falling, falling into the dark depths of the abyss, there lies a boy falling into the sea of darkness. The boy, named Jiro Kujo, or JoJo as he is called, was found falling into the dark, ready to be sent to the world beyond. But suddenly, a miracle of light has appeared. And within that light, it shines so bright that even most people could or could not see. As it shines, Jiro's eyes started stiffing and once opened up, He looked down and sees what shines that bright light.

Looking down to the downward path of darkness, Jiro dives on down and lands on what seems to be a large pillar that shines a bright, white light.

The young boy looks around and saw nothing but darkness surrounding this area.

"Where am I?" Jiro asked him.

 _ **"Welcome, I have been expecting you..."**_ A mysterious voice came town.

"Huh? Who's there?" He said, looking for the source of that voice.

 _ **"Don't be afraid, I'm only here to help you."**_ Said the mystical voice.

"Help me? What do you mean?" Asked Jiro.

 _ **"There are so many things to do, so little time."**_ Said the voice.

"..." JoJo didn't responded for he let the voice continues to speak.

 _ **"You once have a pure heart, a light so strong that is deep within you, but now lost in the depths of darkness..."**_ It stated. Jiro still isn't making a response as the voice continues to speak. _**"...but it's not not too late. You can still get them back. I will show the the way to redeeming everything back to you so now you can become stronger, that so you can retrieve the lost light within you."**_

"My...lost light?" Jiro said in confusion.

 _ **"It would appear that after a few years of suffering and landing shifting into darkness, it seems that you have no memories of your former life."**_ The voice said, sincerely.

Jiro couldn't help but nod that agreement as the voice said was true. "Yeah... I don't remember much of everything... anymore..." He said, sadly.

 _ **"But that's alright, you can still retrieve those memories again."**_ The voice spoke again.

"Really? How?" Asked Jiro.

 _ **"I will show you."**_ Answered the voice. _**"But first... let me show you something interesting..."**_

Before Jiro could ask, the pillar's light shines again, but this time it shines so bright his eyes couldn't watch it any longer. After shielding his eyes from the bright light for a moment, he felt the light fading away and then he started to open his eyes. The light on the pillar was gone, now JoJo can see the glass pillar with the picture on them. Within this pillar, he sees a platform that sported a heart design. Around the heart was five animal heads: a Unicorn, a Snake, a Bear, a Fox and a Leopard.

"What is this?" He asked, wondering what this platform represent, along with its animal symbols.

 _ **"These symbols represents the appearances of a Union."**_ Said the voice.

"A Union?" He asked.

" _ **The Five Factions of the team you'll be representing."**_ The voice answered.

The young boy looked down and sees each symbol of the Five Unions. _**"Each one represents what characteristics or personality that is good for the wielder."**_ The voice explains. Then, they started look at each of them; First was the Unicorn. _**"The one on top represents the Unicorn, Unicornis, the symbol of Wrath."**_ Second is the Snake. _**"The one next to it represent the Snake, Anguis, the symbol of Envy."**_ Third is a Leopard. _**"The other one represents the Leopard, Leopardos, symbol of Gluttony."**_ Fourth is a Fox. _**"Next one represents the Fox, Vulpes, the symbol of Greed."**_ And the fifth was a bear. _**"And the last one represent the bear, Ursus, the symbol of Sloth."**_

Jiro was later stunned with amazement, seeing how he looks at the symbol of the animal Unions.

 _ **"Each Union you will receive powerful allies and then you will learn to control and contain the necessary powers you need in order to recover your lost memories."**_ The voice stated.

"So, if I choose one of these Unions, I'll find my lost memories?" Jiro said, being an unexpected person.

 _ **"That's correct. If you take the appearance of whatever Union you go to, it'll also show you a guide to your missing memories."**_ Said the voice.

Jiro begins to think about it, and the thought about choosing a Union and helping him recover his lost memories might be good for him. Although, the thought about him participate in this mysterious Union may be weird but that'll help on his quest recovering his memories of his lost past, and so he'll have take it.

"Okay, I'll take it." He said, slowly.

 _ **"A smart choice young one,"**_ The voice said, happily. _**"now choose what Union do you think is more suitable for you."**_

The boy looks at them, then looks the one on top; Unicornis. He might get a head start when looking the first one then again it might be cool.

JoJo then walked over to the unicorn face, representing the Union, Unicornis. "I choose... Unicornis." He said, while standing over the Unicornis symbol.

Before the voice response, Jiro felt something cold down to his feet. Looking down to his feet, he sees dark shadows moving from the edges of the platform to the young boy as they reacted with a surprising look on their face. The shadows cover the platform completely and form an big, giant orb of darkness around JoJo to swallow them. Suddenly, before it all ends, a bright light shines within the orb of darkness. Judo was now free from the dark orb and now safe from the darkness. But that's nothing to compare on what he's in for right now. As he was freed from the dark essence, he felt something in his hand as he got out. Looking down to his hand, it is revealed to be holding a key-shaped object. It is a deep, pastel blue color while the handle itself is a deep indigo. The shaft is light-blue and rounded, ending with an orb past the teeth, which are formed by a spike and a five-pointed star of the same color. It has a double-edged appearance and a gold rainguard is at the bottom of the bar. The Keychain is a five-pointed gold star and it is attached to the hilt of the weapon with a silver chain.

Jiro stared at awe with stun upon seeing this blade. "What is this?" He asked. Then he heard the voice speaking again.

 _ **"The Keyblade... The power of Light that drives away Darkness."**_

"Key...blade?" Jiro said, slowly.

Before he goes any further, the light suddenly comes forth from the keyblade, bathing the boy in light, surrounding him. And thus, this new bizarre adventure has begun.

* * *

 **There! Finished! Although, I did put much emphasizes on my character's name. I couldn't decide if I could just call him 'Jiro' or 'JoJo'. Regardless, here's the first chapter. So, like it! Hate it! I don't care, just to let you guys know. Tell me what you think about this, and I'll... get back on it. Okay, thanks! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Daybreak Town

**Hey guys! Me again! Just dropping off the second chapter of this story! Enjoy!**

 **Re-Edit: 7/30/2018**

 **Disclaimer:  
**

 **Kingdom Hearts Belongs to Square, Square Enix, Disney Interactive Studios, Shinji Hashimoto and Tetsuya Nomura**

 **The OC Character Belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Daybreak Town**

Suddenly, the light slowly faded and the young boy suddenly appeared from it. The boy, Jiro, has his eyes opened when the light ended and as the light was gone. He looks around and found himself in a fountain plaza in a mysterious town.

"Huh? Now where am I?" Jiro asked himself as he looks around town. "I don't recognize this town."

Before he even begin to explore, the skies darkened and a gigantic dark portal opened in front of the person, and out of the portal, came a giant dark being, a monster of darkness to be exact.

"Whoa, what is that?" He said, surprised to see a monster like that.

In an instant reaction to face a monster like that, Jiro summons his Keyblade And and prepares to battle the Dark Monster, despite the fact that he was never taught how to fight right at the moment.

Jiro charges blindly at the monster, prompting the creature to swipe the young boy, knocking him off his feet. The Dark Monster takes a fews steps slowly slumbering towards where Judo lays on the ground, not making an effort to stand up. The creature prepares to swipe at the person, but before it can do so, a slash of light appeared and the monster was knocked back a bit.

The cause of the slash of light was a mysterious figure wears white and blue robes with a white hood and a unicorn mask hiding his face. Look at his hand, he saw a weapon similar to his; a Keyblade. But it's totally different. It features a black handle contrasting with a silver white pommel and guard resembling clouds. The curvature of the guard resembles a harp or lyre. The base is an etching of a white unicorn with a silvery mane and horn and yellow eyes and with red and black detail. Around the horn are rings of red, black, and silver spikes separated by gold. The shaft of the blade is silver with shining white edges. Etched into the shaft in gold and filled with black are four elongated heart-like shapes. Eight silver spikes shoot out from around the final etching. From the uppermost spike of one side to the bottom of the other a black semicircle with silver edges appears to go through the spikes. This and a few additional spikes set in the ring form the teeth. The Keychain on it is made of white crystals, and the token on the end features five white spikes encircled by a white ring, with a mysterious eye at the center.

The creatures somehow manages to slide backwards back into the portal of darkness, attempting to retreat. However, before the dark portal could close, the masked figure jumps into the portal after it. The portal dissipated and instantly the skies brighten up.

Relieved, Jiro stands up and dismisses his Keyblade. "Well, that was a let down." He said in disappointment.

"Well, I think that's enough for starters." Said a voice behind him.

Surprised, Jiro turns around and sees a short cat standing upright, wearing a white cape, and carrying a pink pouch with a star in the center, like a necklace.

"But, uh, this may be tougher than I thought." Said the gray cat, "You may still be confused, but I'm sorry, I'll go ahead."

Jiro stared at the cat constantly suddenly does a little hop and leans left to right for no discernable reason.

"You, who sought Light out, were chosen as a "Keyblade Wielder"." Said the small cat, shifting it's weight on one foot for a split second before shifting to the other foot, continuously. "The Keyblade is the power of the Light's Heart. This World is currently being covered by Darkness."

JoJo, still at a lost here, looks at his key-like weapon, until remembering what the voice has told before coming into this mysterious town.

 _ **'The Keyblade... The power of Light that drives away Darkness.'**_

He looks at it very closely. 'Is that what this Keyblade is for?' He thought to himself.

As curious as he is, Jiro shrugged it off as he sees the mysterious gray cat who is still balancing its weight for no apparent reason, as it continues, "You must drive darkness away with the Keyblade, gather Light and protect the Worlds."

'Gather Light... and protect the Worlds...' He thought.

The cat pauses for a brief moment before continuing on, "I'm sorry, are you keeping up with me?" It asked. Jiro slightly nodded at him before continuing on, "Those dark creatures back there, they are called "Heartless"."

"Heartless?" He asked again.

"The beings from Darkness, the Heartless, seek out Hearts and plunge the Worlds into Darkness." The cat explains. "The only thing that can oppose them is the Keyblade. That's why you need to protect the Worlds from the Heartless with the Keyblade." The cat pauses to gasp for breath after its long-winded explanation, then does another little hop for no reason. "Did you get it so far?" Asked the strange cat.

Jiro nods in response.

"Well then, I'm under orders from that person... to take care of novice Keyblade Wielders such as you. My name is Chirithy." said Chirithy, finally introducing itself, "From now on I'll be by your side teaching you lots of stuff. You can count on me."

Chirithy walks closer to the boy and offers its hand for them to shake, to which Judo accepts. "Okay... nice to meet you, Chirithy. My name is Jiro Kujo, but you can call me 'JoJo'." He introduced himself.

"Well, it would be great if you could do it." Chirithy said. Then, it replied. "Uh, about your Keyblade..."

JoJo looked at Chirithy for a moment, then brought out his Keyblade out of the open through a magic light. "What about it?" He said.

"It is still in an incomplete state, just like you." Chirithy stated.

"Hey!" Jiro shouted, looking a bit insult.

"It needs "something" to draw its power. These "somethings" are Cards called "Fragments"." Explained Chirithy, "Oh! There's one lying down there. Pick it up."

Jiro turns around and sees a card covered in yellowish white sparkles lying on the ground next to the fountain. The boy then turns back to Chirithy, who says, "Hmmm, I guess you'll become confused if I explain too much in one go. Since I'm tired too, let's continue later."

Chirithy waves at Jiro and jumps, vanishing in a puff of smoke. The boy was left in a confusion as he blinks for a second, then shrugged it off and turns around and walks over to the Fragment and reaches down to pick it up, when suddenly, a white round figure with a pink nose, and a red pom attached to its head, rushed at the Fragment and picked it up before the boy could.

"Hey!" JoJo shouted

"Kupo? First come first served, kupo. This belongs to the Moogles, kupo." Said a mysterious, yet greedy creature, who called itself a 'Moogle'. "It seems you need this card, kupo. I have lots of these cards, you know, kupo? I can share them with you, but it won't be for free, kupo. Life isn't a walk in the park, kupo. But... since you might become a regular costumer, I'll give only this one as a free sample, kupo. This is called prior investment, kupo."

The Moogle hands the Fragment to Jiro, who then takes it. The Fragment vanishes into him, who feels a slight power boost. The Moogle then wanders off.

"Hm... this is getting weirder and weirder." Jiro said, slightly.

Suddenly, he felt a light across from his hand as it begins to glows and blink slowly in its pace. Jiro was the first one to notice as he looks at his hand, then suddenly his Keyblade appeared all of the sudden, and it continues to function like the hand as its blinks the light.

'My Keyblade...' He said in his mind.

He looks at the key for a few seconds, then he looks at the plaza only to sees 5 more card-like Fragments and then 3 mysterious items that are seen near around town. He looks at them curiously til he walks towards them, feeling like it's good idea. First, he picks the 5 Fragments, then picks up the 3 items.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" He asked him, while looking quite serious at them.

And soon, as he looks at them, his Keyblade shines brightly that not even JoJo could withstood it as the items begin to shine also. With the items and the Keyblade shining in his hands, the two light begins to touch each other until they begin to merge into one. Soon, the light has ended, and Jiro opened his eyes roughly as he sees the light from the Keyblade was gone, though the key is still in his hand, but the items sure have disappeared.

"The items are gone, but not my Keyblade." Jiro said, taking a moment to think this. "Could it be that... they merged with my Keyblade?"

But suddenly, he felt someone's presence as three small humanoid ant-like creatures, the Heartless, appeared in front of him. "Those creatures... Are they the Heartless?" Jiro said, as he looks at him. In a situation like this, he summons his Keyblade and begins to fight them. "If so, then they're trouble... I have to beat them." He said, looking very determined. Preparing to battle, he wields his weapon and slashes at them, defeating all of them at once. "Whew, that was easy." Jiro said, placing the Key on his shoulder.

Suddenly, a blue portal opens and the same masked figure who saved him walks through before it vanishes.

"So you were able to draw the Keyblade's power." Said the Masked Figure, "You should be able to defeat weak Heartless with it. But, in order to defeat powerful Heartless..."

Suddenly, the skies grew dark as a dark portal opened again, and then feeling a dark presence behind him, Jiro turns around and sees another Dark Monster coming from it.

"Holy..." He said in surprise.

"You need to combine your strength with those who have the same will and follow the same path as you do." Said the Masked Figure as several other Keyblade wielders come to assist JoJo in slaying the big Heartless, "You need the power to be connected to others!"

"Connect to others..." He said as he looks at the other wielders.

Then, he begins to fight the monster with the help of others like him. "Okay then, everyone attack that monster!" He called out in command.

And his command with his Keyblade wielded in the air, the wielders of the key suddenly charges in and attack the Dark Monster with brutal and strong attacks, along with the some powerful magic. Then, Jiro jumps in and attack the creature and thus giving it the final blow. The battle has ended short as the wielders turned around and looked at the Masked Figure.

"There are some groups which, just like us, gather Light in order to drive away Darkness. But that doesn't mean our will is the same as theirs." He lectured to the group. "What I mean is that some don't aim for peace in the Worlds. They gather Light to fulfill their selfish desires. You yourselves will have to find out who are the Seekers of Darkness... hiding behind a Guardian of Light's mask." With that being said, another blue portal has appears and once that he goes inside and vanished within it.

After that, everyone dispersed, leaving JoJo alone not until Chirithy reappears.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Said the cat.

"Oh, hey Chirithy." Jiro said, noticing it from behind.

"I understand that you are confused, but Darkness won't stop spreading." Said Chirithy, "Darkness has appeared in many places other than here. That's why I want you to go to some Worlds. The Lanes Between are already unlocked. Use your Keyblade and shoot an arrow of light towards the direction, that'll allow you to summon a portal of your own will."

Nodding in understanding, the young boy aims at the air with his Keyblade, which was called Starlight, and a beam of light comes forth from the tip of the teeth of the blade and goes a few feet in front of them. In a flash of light, a big blue portal like before stands open.

'Whoa, I actually did it…' Jiro said in his mind, as he smiled in approval. 'Well, if this will help me regain my lost memories and save the worlds from Darkness, then I must comply with this task.' With that, he then runs into the portal before it closes as a new adventure as a new Keyblade Wielder has begun.

* * *

 **There! All done! And now for the hard part. I know in Kingdom Hearts Chi there are a few worlds that involved the World of Disney, but for my version I need some different set of worlds aren't Disney related. I'm not sure which but maybe one of guys could help me on this. You guys can ask or suggest any world that isn't Disney related, just any world that is not connected to Disney. But, there's a catch, it's got to be from a Video Game, a Cartoon, and/or Anime type of world, anything realistic won't do. And before any of you could ask, realistic means Live TV-Show (ex: Doctor Who, Back to the Future, etc.). So, anyway, here's the second chapter. Tell me what you think and I'll see what I can with it. So, thanks! Ciao!**


	4. Special Annoucment

**Special Annoucment**

 **Hi guys! Superstar here! Due to my 10 day absent, I wasn't able to do update and upload any of my stories in a week because of my vacation. The reason for that being is that I was on a cruise called Carnival Dreams and I can't use the Internet because they charge money for Internet Wi-Fi. Sorry guys, for waiting for me in a week. But don't worry, I'll be back working on my station and then I'll update my Fanfiction status, just so you guys are up to speed.**

 **Alright, thanks guys!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
